Conquista
by manuelle landim
Summary: Quinn descobre que esta apaixonada por Rachel e vai tentar conquista-la e nesse tempo Santana vai pedir ajuda a Quinn pra conquistar Britt, elas elas duas fazem um trato e uma ajuda a outra.


Pensamentos: Quinn

mais um dia de aula no McKinley e já não aguento mais essa aula de historia mais tambem aguentar esse professor chato por quase duas horas não é pra qualquer um eu fiquei feliz quando o sinal tocou, e fui falar com Santana.

"Mais que aula chata hein?" Ela se virou pra me encarar

"Oi Quinn eu queria mesmo falar com você" Ela me olhou com uma cara de preecupada

"Algum problema Sant?" De repente ela me puxou pro canto.

"Quero te falar uma coisa." Eu tentei olhar nos olhos dela mais ela desviou e oulhou pra baixo.

"Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa né?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Então qual o problema?"

"Eu acho que estou apaixonada pela britt!" Ela falou muito rapi e depois começou a chorar eu fiquei em choque no primeiro momento mais não é pra menos Santana a maior galinha do McKinley esta me dizendo que esta apaixonada pela brittany uma garota mais logo me recompus Santana prescisava de mim.

"Esta tudo bem Santana" Eu a abracei numa tentativa frustrada de consola-la. "Não a nada de errado em sentir isso pare de chorar, por favor." Ela parou de chorar e me olhou nos olhos.

"Se você não quiser ser mais minha amiga eu vou entender é tota..." Eu a interrompi imediatamente.

"Eu nunca deixaria de ser sua amiga por causa disso você sabe!" O que ela tem na cabeça pra dizer isso. "Você é minha melhor amiga nunca te julgaria por isso."

"O que eu faço Q?"

"Fala pra ela" Santana me olhou com uma cara de espanto

"Ficou louca ela nunca pode saber disso Q prometa que não vai falar nada" Eu revirei os olhos mais concordei com a cabeça depois fomos ao banheiro e ela limpou o rosto para irmos ao refeitório assim que Santana viu Rachel começou a implicar com ela.

"Iai Duende cadê os potes de ouro?" Rachel revirou os olhos e foi embora ao sons de vários risinhos.

Confesso que tenho pena da Rachel ela tem que passar por tanta coisa mais o que mais admiro nela é essa coragem apesar de passar por humilhações todos os dias ela nunca desiste sempre se levanta ela tem o ego do tamanho do mundo, minha Rachel é de mais... Opa esperai de onde saiu isso? essas coisas estão começando a me assustar.

"Quinn você ainda esta comigo?" Santana em fim me tirou de meus devaneios

"Ah desculpa cadê a B em agente vai se atrasar pro treino" E do jeito que a Sue é louca melhor prevenir.

"Esta ali!" Santana acenou pra ela que veio saltitando Britt é mesmo um doce entendo porque Santana se apaixonou.

"Oi meninas" Ela falou muito animada e abraçou a mim e a Santana.

"OI BRITT" Dissemos juntas

"E melhor irmos pro treino" Eu disse e em seguida sairmos.

NOSSA MAIS QUE MULHER IRRITANTE NOS DAMOS O MELHOR E ELA NEM DA PARABENS PELO CONTRARIO...

"vOCÊS CHAMAM ISSO DE APRESENTAÇÃO? ESTAVA UMA DROGA NUNCA VAMOS GANHAR NADA DESSE JEITO, AGORA SAIAM DAQUI!" Ela falou aos berros.

"Vocês viram isso essa mulherzinha e doida" Disse pra Santana que concordou. "Bom eu já vou pra casa tchau Sant" Dei um beijo na bochecha dela e fui embora.

No dia seguinte fui acordada pelo o barulho do despertado. "Despertador do meu ódio." O desliguei com muita força e depois de muita persistência levantei tomei banho e café da manha e fui pra escola quando cheguei lá vi Rachel levando Sunshine na cara e indo pro banheiro se lavar eu fui atrás ela estava lavando o rosto quando percebeu minha presença.

"Se veio aqui rir da minha desgraça pode ir embora. "Suas palavras eram ásperas

"Só vim ver se estava bem" Ela deu uma risada alta

"Ah Quinn conta outra" Eu resolvi ir embora ela nunca iria confiar em mim depois de tudo que eu fiz a ela o que é compreensível então fui procurar Santana que estava no refeitório.

"Oi meninas" Eu sentei na mesa as duas estavam conversando pelo que parece o coelho da Britt que morreu Santana estava consolando-a.

"Oi"disseram as duas mais Britt estava muito desanimada

"Eu tinha esquecido de contar pra vocês." Ela se animou oque me assustou um pouco.

"O que é Britt-Britt?" Santana não estva muito curiosa sabia que se tratando de Britt era uma bobagem.

"Eu e o Artie estamos namorando." Santana que estava bebendo o seu suco cuspiu tudo pra fora.

"O QUE?" Eu já tinha visto muitas vezes com raiva mais nunca daquele jeito. "Você não pode namorar com ele."

"Porque não Sant ele é muito legal e gentil comigo ele gosta de mim."

"Porque... porque ele não é o cara pra você Britt ele vai te magoar ELE NÃO TE AMA!." Depois de ouvir isso Britt começou a chorara e saiu correndo.

"O que deu em você?" Perguntei a ela com a expressão mais seria que eu tinha afinal quem ela pensa que é?

"O que deu em mim? Ah me poupe Quinn."

"Isso e culpa sua diga a verdade a ela" Perguntei com mais calma

"Não posso..."

"Pelo menos peça desculpas ela esta magoada com você." Ela balançou a cabeça e foi eu esperei mais alguns minutos e fui para o clube glee quando cheguei la Britt e Santana estavam conversando normalmente deviam ter se entendido.

"Bom pessoal Hoje vamos trabalhar em um tema que acho que vocês vão gostar!" Disse o sr. SCHU escrevendo na lousa a palavra "Amor" todo mundo se animou. "Bom eu vou fazer sorteios para definir as duplas." Ele pegou uma pequena caixinha que continha pedaços de papel com nossos nomes e chamou de um por um pra tirar o nome do parceiro e as duplas foram se formando Mercedes e puck, Tina e mike, Finn e kurt, Artie e Sam, só restavam eu BRITT Sant e Rachel então o senhor Schu me chamou pra tirar um nome fiquei rezando pra que fosse Rachel eu tirei o papel e...

"Brittany..." Droga não que a B cante mal mais eu queria a Rachel, mais ao contrario de mim Britt estava animada.

"Então Rachel e Santana ficam juntas." Disse o professor ouvindo o grunhido das duas.

"Ah não eu não acredito nisso, não da pra trocar?" Perguntou ela ao senhor Schu.

"Não Rachel foi sorteio e ninguém estra reclamando alem de você."

"Claro nenhum ficou com a Santana."

"Rachel não vou mudar nem adianta insistir." Depois todos saíram

"Não acredito que vou ter que aturar o Hobbit." Santana e seus apelidos

"Eu queria ela." Santana se virou pra mim com uma cara de espanto. "Quer dizer... eu queria ter tirado ela, ela canta muito bem." Falei tentando explicar a mancada que eu dei.

"Ta certo... bom eu já vou pra próxima aula tchau." Eu acenei pra ela e fui pra minha sala.

Graças a Deus essa aula acabou que professora mais morta, antes de sair vi Rachel com Finn eles estavam se abraçando, nossa porque será que eu estou com raiva?... MEU DEUS EU ESTOU APAIXONADA POR RACHEL BERRY!

FIM DO PRIMEIRO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO BEIJOS E DEIXEM COMENTARIOS


End file.
